Season 7 Rewrite
by NCIS1990
Summary: A more Slexie friendly season 7. Starts right after Lexie leaves the psych ward.
1. Chapter 1

"Season 7 rewrite"

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: A rewrite to season 7 that's more Slexie friendly. Starts right after Lexie gets out of the Psych ward.

Chapter 1

SCENE: MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark is drinking a scotch on his couch when he hears a knock on his door. He goes to the door and opens it to reveal Lexie.)

Mark: Hey.

Lexie: Hey.

Mark: You look great, you look like you're doing better.

Lexie: I am, I just needed some sleep and that makes me feel less psycho.

Mark: You're not a psycho, you were just tired.

Lexie: Says the guy who had to admit me there.

Mark: I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that.

Lexie: No, that's not what I meant at all, I needed it, I wasn't doing so well, obviously. So I just wanted to come by and say thank you.

Mark: Anytime. (Pause) Not that I think you'll need to be admitted to the psych ward again, I just mean I'm here for you.

Lexie: Don't worry, I get what you meant, and I appreciate it.

Mark: (Smiling slightly) Um, you want to come in? I was just having some scotch but I still have that white wine you like.

Lexie: (Smiling) After the week I've had I could use a drink.

Mark: Come in.

(Lexie walks in and Mark shuts the door.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Mark and Lexie are sitting on the couch enjoying their drinks in silence.)

Lexie: (Sighs) I don't know what I was thinking getting back with Alex. He was an ass when I had that fling with him two years ago and I don't know why I thought he would change. I just wanted to forget. I wanted the pain to go away.

Mark: I get it, that's why I went back to my old ways after we broke up, I just thought it would hurt less, it didn't.

Lexie: Yeah.

(She looks down.)

Lexie: I had to leave Mark, I didn't want to, but I had to.

Mark: No you didn't.

Lexie: Yes I did if I was being forced into something I wasn't ready for. I mean, I gave up on that whole ten year plan when I decided to move in with you because I knew it would make me happy. And I was happy, I was so happy. And then Sloan came along. I understand you wanted to be there for your child and grandchild Mark, really I get it. But you started to make all of these plans saying "Lexie and I will do this..." or "Don't worry, Lexie and I will help you take care of the baby." But there was a problem Mark, you never asked Lexie what she wanted. It was like I was invisible, like I wasn't there and I got sick of it, so I had to leave.

Mark: I'm sorry, I got so caught up in wanting to make up for the years I wasn't Sloan's father that I forgot about everything else, including you, it was wrong. I thought I was doing everything right but I wasn't. Sloan didn't care, she just wanted a handout. What was I thinking, she was fine for 18 years without me and all of the sudden I think she shows up on my doorstep and actually needs me. But she didn't, at least not in the way a daughter should need a father.

Lexie: I'm sorry.

Mark: I meant what I said before the shooting, you know. I want another chance.

Lexie: Mark-

Mark: No listen. I love you, so much. I know that's hard for you to believe right now but it's true, it's the most truthful thing I've ever said in my life. I know a lot has happened but I believe if we work through all of our issues we can get us back.

Lexie: But Mark, you're ready to have babies and all of that and I'm not. If we tried again I would just be holding you back from what you want.

Mark: No you wouldn't, because you're what I want Lexie. You're all I need. Yes I want kids, but I can wait until you're ready. If we don't have any kids in the end though it's okay because while I _want _kids I only _need _you.

Lexie: You say that now but-

Mark: 3%, you once said our chances are about 3%. You said it wasn't a lot but it's not nothing. I still believe in that 3 % if you do. Please tell me you do.

(Lexie looks at him.)

A/N: I know, a cliffhanger to end the first chapter, I'm evil. But I just wanted a warm up chapter. I know yet again I'm starting another fic but sometimes my brain goes into overdrive and I get all of these ideas in my head. I hope you liked it and I'll try to update this and my other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CONTINUED FROM LAST SCENE

(Lexie cups Mark's cheek.)

Lexie: I really do love you. I never stopped loving you, but I'm scared we won't be able to make this work. I'm scared our age difference and our wants will get in the way again. I'm scared-

Mark: Lex, what can I do to prove to you that I'm not going to let anything stand in our way again?

Lexie: You can tell me that you know I'm not perfect. You can tell me that even though I make mistakes I'm still the same Lexie you fell in love with knowing that I'm flawed. I need to know that if we try this again you won't judge me.

Mark: You're talking about the night you told me what you did with Alex right?

(Lexie nods.)

Mark: I'm sorry I handled that so badly, just, the thought of another man touching you like that drove me crazy.

Lexie: Do you honestly think I wasn't hurt when you told me you slept with Addison, because it tore into me that while I had sex with Alex once when I was drunk you slept with Addison several times while you were sober. But it hurt even more when you looked down on me for what I did when you did basically the same thing. I felt like a dirty tramp, I felt like nothing, that's something I never thought you would do to me.

Mark: I'm so sorry, I'm a hypocritical ass, but Lex you have to know that I've never thought of you as a dirty tramp, ever. I was hurting and when I'm hurting the ass part of me comes out. But you have to know that I still think you're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life. I held you to a standard, I thought you were inhuman or something and couldn't possibly make mistakes and it was wrong of me to put you on such a high pedestal when you do make mistakes, and you should. It doesn't matter what mistakes you make though, because you're still perfect to me.

Lexie: Even with my uncharacteristically badass blonde hair?

Mark: (Winces) Another ass moment of mine.

Lexie: Especially since at the time you thought I was someone else and were hitting on me.

Mark: Sorry. Like I said I didn't know how to handle our break-up.

Lexie: I noticed. Believe me, I noticed. (Sighs) Were you happy being committed to me?

Mark: What? How can you ask me that?

Lexie: Well, the way you dealt with our break-up, how easily you went back to your old ways. It made me wonder if you felt held down being with just little old me.

Mark: Lexie, that wasn't it at all, it was the other way around. I was so happy being with just you, never in my life had I wanted to be with just one person, completely committed to them. You made me want things that I never knew I actually wanted. But when you went away that part of me went away too. I only ever wanted to share my home and my life with you, no one else. So I thought if I went back to my old ways that feeling would go away. It never did, I always wanted you Lex, just you, no one else.

Lexie: I did too, I hated that I slept with Alex. I hated myself for it. I handled our break-up badly and if I could take it back I would, especially now. I thought if I gave a relationship with Alex a chance I would get over you, but I never did.

Mark: Then why did you tell Alex you loved him during the shooting?

Lexie: You heard me?

Mark: Yeah.

Lexie: He was delirious, he didn't know it was me, he thought I was Izzie. He said that he loved her and was sorry. I didn't want to correct him, I didn't want him to lose hope and give up, so I told him I loved him too, but that was me playing Izzie, not me playing me.

Mark: So you never loved him?

Lexie: Not for a minute. Another reason it was bad for us to be in a relationship was because we were both in love with other people.

Mark: So you do love me?

Lexie: Of course, I told you I never stopped.

Mark: Then back to my original question. Do you still believe in our 3%?

Lexie: (Nodding) Yeah I do. But I need us to take it slow this time. I want to make this work and right now I'm still trying to recover from the shooting and everything so can we just take this slow for a little while?

Mark: I'll go as slow as you want. I don't want to screw this up again.

Lexie: (Smiling) Good.

Mark: Just one question, would it be going too fast if I kissed you right now?

Lexie: I'd have to kill you if you didn't.

(Mark cups her face and kisses her. They kiss for a few minutes before they break apart.)

Lexie: (Checking her watch) It's getting late, I should head home.

Mark: If you want you can stay.

Lexie: Mark, we said slow.

Mark: I'm not talking about that, sex is not always on my mind you know.

(Lexie gives him a look.)

Mark: Okay, I'll admit it's on my mind more often than it's not, but I just thought we could sit down, relax, finish our drinks, maybe pop in a movie, just like the old days.

Lexie: (Smiling) Well in that case, I would love to stay.

(They continue talking and laughing)

A/N: Well there we go, chapter 2 and the reconciliation. Hope you all like it and I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: MEREDITH'S HOUSE A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER

(Meredith and Derek are eating breakfast when Lexie walks into the room with a towel wrapped around her head.)

Meredith: Morning.

Lexie: Morning.

Meredith: What are you doing up so early on your day off?

Lexie: Um, I'm having lunch with Mark today and there's something I had wanted to do for weeks so I took the opportunity to do it this morning.

(She takes the towel off her head to reveal her freshly dyed brown hair.)

Derek: Oh, you look great.

Lexie: Thank you. That feels good, I just didn't feel like myself as a blonde, and I'm trying to make improvements in my life and this is the first step. It makes me feel better.

Meredith: Well, you look beautiful, but um, I'm not trying to be an overprotective or overbearing sister or anything, but uh, are you sure giving Mark another chance is a good idea?

Lexie: What?

Meredith: Well, it's just, you've been through a lot and Mark put you through a lot, are you sure now is the right time for you to try at a relationship with him.

Lexie: Well, technically, we're not dating, we're just spending time together with the future intention of dating. And you of all people should know it doesn't matter what crap you go through together, as long as you love the person in the end love is all that matters, don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

(She walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Mark walks out of his bedroom as Callie walks in.)

Mark: Hey good, how does this shirt look?

Callie: Uh, fine why?

Mark: Just fine? I have to change.

Callie: Woah, really you look great, what are you so jittery about? You have never once asked me how you look, because you usually know the answer.

Mark: I just, I have to look great.

Callie: What's going on?

Mark: Lexie agreed to have lunch with me.

Callie: That's great, are you getting back together?

Mark: Hopefully, but Lexie wants to take it slow so we're just going to spend some time together, I'm fine with that but I hope it doesn't last too long.

Callie: Just don't put pressure on her.

Mark: I won't, the last thing I want to do is drive her further away than I already have. Just- (Sighs) A couple of nights ago we were talking about all of the things that went wrong in our relationship, we both made mistakes, but for the first time it came to light how much I hurt her. First I didn't take her feelings into consideration when I made all of those decisions about Sloan and her baby, and then when she told me what she did with Karev I ignored her and treated her like she was some tramp. I was a hypocrite. I want to make it up to her, that shooting opened my eyes, I want to do anything I can to make sure I'm with Lexie forever, I don't care what I have to do.

LATER IN THE PARK

(Mark is sitting on a bench with a picnic basket next to him when he feels a shadow over him.)

Voice: Sorry I'm late.

(Mark looks up and sees Lexie standing over him.)

Mark: (Standing up) Wow, you look—-

Lexie: (Giving him a look.) What? Beautiful? Awful? Atrocious?

Mark: (Chuckling) No, you were right with the first one, you look gorgeous.

Lexie: Really? You think so?

Mark: (Nodding) Yeah.

(He cups her face and gives her a kiss on the cheek.)

Lexie: (After he's pulled away) Um, so, this was a nice idea.

Mark: Yeah, I thought we'd take advantage of a rare nice day in Seattle and have a picnic. (Picking up the basket.) I got some burgers and fries from Joe's, I stopped by that bakery you love and picked up some brownies, and last but not least, (He takes out a rolled up blanket and spreads it out on the ground) what picnic wouldn't be complete without a blanket to sit on?

Lexie: (Smiling) This is so sweet.

Mark: (Smiling back at her.) I'm glad you like it.

(They both sit down on the blanket and start eating their lunch.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MARK'S APARTMENT

(Lexie and Mark run in dripping wet and laughing.)

Mark: Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Lexie: At least we got to finish our lunch.

Mark: I'll get some towels.

(Mark goes back to the linen closet and takes out two big towels. He walks back over to Lexie and hands one to her.)

Lexie: (Grabbing the towel.) Thank you.

(She starts drying her hair with the towel but stops when she notices Mark staring at her.)

Lexie: What?

Mark: (Smiling slightly) You really are beautiful, you know that?

Lexie: (Laughing) Oh yeah, I look gorgeous, what with my frizzy, out-of-control hair. My smudgy make-up, my smeared mascara-

(She's stopped when Mark cups her face and kisses her. They break apart a minute later.)

Mark: No matter what, you always look beautiful.

(He reaches up and takes a strand of her hair and moves it behind her ear.)

Lexie: (Clearing her throat) Um, I uh—uh, I should probably get home to uh- Get out of these wet clothes.

Mark: Uh, yeah, maybe.

(They make no attempt to move and then move in and start to make out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Lexie stirs and wakes up. She looks around and tries to take in her surroundings. She looks down to see herself covered in a towel. She sees an arm draped around her waist and looks behind her to see Mark sleeping. Her eyes widen.)

Lexie: (Whispering) Oh god, what did you do Lexie? What did you do?

(She gently moves Mark's arm and holds a towel close to her body to cover up. She starts looking around the room for her clothes when Mark wakes up.)

Mark: Lex?

(He looks up and finds her looking for her clothes frantically.)

Mark: Lexie.

Lexie: We shouldn't have done that.

Mark: Lex-

Lexie: No, I'm not blaming you, just, we agreed to take this slow and then we come back here and do this, how are we supposed to work on our issues if we jump each other everytime we're alone together?

Mark: Look Lex. (He stands up, wrapping the towel around his waist.) We had a moment of weakness, an amazing moment of weakness mind you. But I promise you, I can have better self control, really. I do want us to get to a point where we're together again, that's what I want more than anything. Just please don't give up on me. I love you so much and I'll do anything you want. We don't even have to hang out here anymore for the time being, and if we do, we'll just talk, I promise, just pretend my penis is broken again, y'know, without all the pain.

(Lexie laughs.)

Lexie: (Sighing) I guess I can't let one lapse get in the way of us being together again, because that is what I want too, more than anything, so if you think we can be alone together without this for the time being, then I'm willing to work on our relationship.

Mark: (Smiling) Thank you.

(He takes her into his arms and hugs her.)

A/N: There you go, chapter 3, I hope you all liked it, I'm glad you have all bared with me while I get over my serious bout of writer's block, but I'm doing my best to seriously get back into writing. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
